gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNW-0264 Throne Vier
Throne Veir is the successor unit to the GN-XII Regoltih a Fanon made Mobile suit made to be part of the Gn-X Mobile Suit line. Technology & Combat characteristics Armaments ;*'Anti-Beam Disruptor' :These canisters can release a gas-like particle that renders beam attacks useless. This gives the GN-XII an advantage, as its primary weapon are Anti-Beam base weaponry and Solid GN weapons. One grenade is hidden inside each of Regolith's forearm and another four are hidden in thigh compartment. ;*Bonding Gel Grenades :These canisters can release a gas-like particle that renders the opponents movements useless. The gas quickly becomes a gel like mass that clings to the targets outer frame preventing movement of the joints. :: ::Machine Gun/ Rifle/ Long Barrel Rifle ::The Machine Gun is a short barreled rapid fire prototype that has many attachments to improve its use in long term combat. This weapon is the primary weapon of Throne Veir. When fitted with the optional Mid-range attachment its output is higher than other standard rifle and has its own energy condenser. When fitted with the optional long-range sensor, it can be used for sniping. The rifle can also be armed with either a grenade launcher and/or a rocket bazooka. The Rifle with an optional long barrel attachment has its own high energy condenser that makes the period between shots longer but much higher energy output. :: ::Rifle Stock recoil Recovery unit attachment is added :: ::Optional I-feild Generator for Full Long barrel rifle protection only after purging the long barrel option its removed. ;*Plasma Field Grenades :A grenade that is designed to electrically shock and disable the MS pilot. It separates in half after being thrown, but will be still held together by wires, and releases a conductive particle field that stuns and shocks anything within the particle cloud. The only way to disable the weapon is by cutting through the wires, this will pacify the particle cloud and allow the pilot to escape. Three are stored in each GN Condensers, later on number of grenades was increased by another three for large battles. Special Equipment & Features ;*"Beam Bending" System :A unique system develop from the GNMA-0001V Regnant that allows for the GN Vulcan to fire small beam projectiles that can change direction to best hit the target. The Beam's can change direction up to a 60 degree angle an if the target isn't still in range it can continue to alter its direction. ;*Combat AI :The Regolith is equipped with an on board combat AI that helps the pilot engage in battle. This AI is responsible for Flight combat and moderate combat maneuvers. Combat AIs are usually meant for simple one on one fights or long range shooting with heavy firepower as the maneuvers required during these instances are simplistic. As a result of this, the scope of its effective usage is the battlefield is fairly narrow and is generally not equipped on other mobile suits. By producing Quantum Brainwaves the Combat AI an the Regolith's Quantum Brainwave Interface system can be link along with the Marute system to create a link between human an machine giving the Regolith the ability to learn from its own pilot's errors an auto correct for them in combat. ;*GN Condenser Tail Booster :Attached for long flight for extra power source instead of relaying on main power sources an can be used will in combat. As a upgrade for the Regolith the GN Tail Booster has been fitted with 4 GN Beam Turrets. That acts as a last line of defense for the Tail Booster unit attach the back of Regolith. ;*GN Particle Tank :Attached only for long flight for extra power source instead of relaying on main power sources. Hidden inside the chest. ;*GN Field ;*GN Drive Tau :The main engine is located on back while secondary engines are mounted on the shoulders. : ;*Large GN Condenser :Found on shoulders. As a upgrade for the Regolith the GN Condenser has been fitted with 8 GN Beam Turrets. That acts as a last line of defense for the Condenser an to distract opponents. All GN Beam Turrets have the Beam bending system link to them. ;